CCTV
by Ducky2196
Summary: My take on HOW Walter found out about Peter and Olivia. Inspired by the beginning of Os after seeing Walter looking at the CCTV cameras. M for a reason!


**Ok because I was a little depressed to see ratings go down and also because I really want to know how Walter found out about Liv and Peter. Thanks heaps to Charlie and Alyssa, you guys are great! :D Enjoy!**

**CCTV – Closed Circuit TV**

Walter Bishop sat watching the CCTV cameras. It had been the day after he had stayed in New York, opting to get away from the house, wanting time to him, and of course to get high without Peter knowing. Taking another puff of the bong and passing it back to his newly found friend, Walter laughed, "my son, well he is a great man, but he is so in love, he doesn't know which way is up. I just wish that the woman he is in love with feels the same laughed still." He laughed again, coughing suddenly, causing more laughter.

He was fascinated by the CCTV footage, he could see everyone in every room in the building, he watched them through clouded eyes but one room caught his attention. He watched closer as a blond woman sat at the desk, searching through papers and looking down. Something caught her attention and Walter watched as she looked up suddenly, speaking to whoever had entered the room. Standing, the blonde came face to face with a man taller than her, his black jacket being dropped onto the chair and his hands finding the female's waist. The kiss was heated and Walter watched as the male pulled away and it was as if they seemed to stop.

Both faces were hidden from Walter's sight and as nothing happened he got bored but sudden movement caught his attention. The male had pulled the female back towards him and his lips had found hers again and within a moment her shirt was lifted from her body and his was dropped to the floor. A sudden face found its way to the camera and even a high Walter would recognize the blonde locks of Olivia Dunham anywhere. Watching on, the male, he now assumed was Peter, lifted Olivia from the ground and carried her over to the desk, his lips still on hers.

Walter found his eyes glued to the screen as Peter placed Olivia down on to the desk and their hands disappeared between them, it was only a moment later that he watched as Olivia pulled Peter's belt from his waist and dropped it to the floor. Beat red, Walter flicked off the TV camera screen and turned from the room, tale between his legs and embarrassed as ever.

* * *

Olivia sat at the desk in her new office at Massive Dynamic, she had been trying to work on the case file in front of her but nothing had been able to get her mind off the night before, her night with Peter. She closed her eyes and remembered the feel of his hands skimming over her body, rubbing down her back as his lips found her neck, sucking and biting down gently.

Dropping her pen onto the desk she sighed and let her body fall back against the chair, allowing her mind to wander back to the one thing that had caught her attention about him. _So very gently did Peter slip his hands over her shoulders, removing the shirt that had still been attached to her body, wanting nothing more than to feel the skin underneath. "You are so beautiful Livia." He kissed his way over her shoulder, across her chest, over her bra and back up her neck. He was gentle, his strong hands touched her so softly that it made her shiver. That's what she had noticed._

The involuntary shiver that was sent down her back caused Olivia to open her eyes and she knew that if she didn't go back to her work, she would have to go and seek him out. Leaning back towards the desk, she reached for her pen and continued to work. There was a knock at the door, she had no idea how long she had been able to work for but as soon as she looked up the reason for her involuntary shiver was standing there, watching her work.

"Hey…" his voice was rough, his smile wide, "…I didn't hear you leave this morning. Everything alright?" She smiled back at him and rose from her seat,

"Yea, Rachel messaged me and reminded me I had to pick her and Ella up from the airport this morning. I'm sorry, I didn't wake you but I didn't want to." She spoke while she rose from her seat, coming to standing in front of Peter as he dropped his jacket onto the chair.

He reached out to grab a hold of Olivia's hips and pulled her closer to him, bringing his lips down to hers and allowing himself the feel of a loving kiss from his girlfriend. Feeling her arms snake around his neck, Peter pulled her closer, lifting her off the ground slightly, enough to make her giggle into the kiss. She let her tongue slip along his bottom lip, asking the never ending question, and Peter opened his mouth, giving Olivia access to his tongue, feeling her fight for dominance. Olivia moaned against his mouth, pulling him closer and running her hands through his hair.

"Livia…" Peter whispered as he pulled away from her, oxygen becoming a necessity that neither could live without, "…we are going to need to stop or else I won't be able to." He rested his forehead onto hers and closed his eyes, soaking in the feel of actually being able to kiss her. As he kept his eyes closed he felt her hands drop from about his neck and could feel the gently pulling at his shirt, letting his eyes flash open, he found that she was halfway done with unbuttoning his shirt, an evil smirk plastered on her face. "Livia, what are you doing?" Peter asked, groaning out the words when she ran her hand down his chest, sitting it on his belt buckle.

Biting her bottom lip, Olivia looked back up at Peter and smiled, "

Well I was going to have sex with my boyfriend, but if he doesn't want to…" she pulled her hand away from his belt and took a step back only to have Peter grab a hold of her arms and pulled her back towards him roughly.

"Don't you ever do that to me again." His voice was harsh, sending shivers down Olivia's spine and electricity through her veins as he dropped his head and crushed his lips on top of hers once more. His hands had traveled to the hem of her shirt and lifted it from her body, dropping it somewhere on the floor, leaving her in only a tank top. Olivia let her hands drift to Peter's shoulders where she took the shirt from him and ignored it as it fluttered to the ground.

"God Livia, you're beautiful." He whispered in her ear as he lifted her from the ground, her legs wrapping around his waist. Olivia dropped her head slightly and recaptured his lips as he carried her to the desk behind them, dropping her down and allowing his hands to find her face. "mine." He whispered again as he trailed kisses down her cheek and her neck, her ear lobe and the ticklish spot behind her ear. She laughed as her hands snuck down the front of the both and unbuckled his belt, pulling it free from the loops she dropped it to the ground, hearing the clunk against the lanoline flooring.

"Peter, please…" she reached for his button and zipper on his jeans, tugging gently hoping they would release easily and they did, sighing a breath of relief, she began to reach around trying to push them down his legs wanting to feel the full size of him pressing into her and not constricted by denim.

Peter groaned into her mouth when her hands brushed up against him when she went to push his jeans from his waist. Sudden cold found his legs when he realized that his jeans were in fact at his ankles, only stopped from the ground by his shoes, which were shucked quickly, jeans following. Pulling Olivia from the desk, he stepped from his jeans and pulled her tank with him, her black bra just begging to be removed as well but first he started on her pants. Reaching for them slowly, he removed them but lowering them and himself to the ground, his knees touching the cold floor but having no effect on his heated body. Kissing her left leg on the way back up her body, his right hand skimmed her body while the other, causing her to laugh and stare back at him.

There they stood in the middle of the office at Massive Dynamic, both in their underwear and both very aware of what was about to happen. Laughing gently, Peter reached for her once more, bringing her impossibly close to him and placing small kisses at the tops of her breasts, reaching around and undoing the clasp of her bra, freeing her from the confines. Dropping the bra, he eyed the couch that was sitting behind them, lifted her bridal style and carried her to the couch, she laughing and he kissing her neck and collarbone.

Laying her down on the couch, Peter crawled on top and kissed her deeply, pressing himself into her, his erection pushing into her lower stomach, she sighed happily against his lips and she reached for his undershirt, removing it from his body, taking in the sight in front of her. Her fingers ran over the muscles that she found there, letting one had find the hem of his boxers while the other grabbed onto his shoulder and pulled him closer. Biting down on his lower lip, Peter groaned as he reached for her hips, grinding himself into almost painfully,

"Sweetheart, that's not fair…" he whispered against her lips then she let go. She moved his face away from hers with her nose, bringing her lips a breath away from his ear, "

Who said anything about being fair?" When she pulled back, her eye brow was raised and Peter almost died.

"God, you have no idea how gorgeous you actually are do you?" Peter dropped his head to her shoulder, kissing the bare skin there, moving over to the top of her breasts, taking an engrossed nipple into his mouth, hearing her short intake of breath and feeling her body swiftly arch to meet his, sending his body into fits. He grabbed for her panties with the hand that wasn't holding himself up, and when he did, she arched again, driving him crazy at the thought of her back at that angle. Olivia didn't even realize when he had removed her panties, leaving her bare against the couch, waiting for him to join her. His hands traveled over her once more, the inside of her thigh, skipping her centre because he knew it would drive her crazy. "Livia…" his teeth grazed her nipple and she gasped, simultaneously a finger plunged into her, her back came off the couch once more and she grabbed of him, trying to find any part of his body she could hold on to as his fingers worked to bring her over the edge.

Gasping and crying out, Olivia tumbled over the edge, his fingers working her through her orgasm, drawing it out and making it last so when he was inside of her, he could draw it out even more. Swiftly Peter removed his boxers and settled himself between her legs, her right on raised, giving him more room as her head shot backwards, his fingers still working her. in one go, his finger was removed and he was gently pushing himself inside of her, loving the moan that escaped her mouth and the feel of her hands trying to grab onto his skin. "Peter…" his name was already rolling off her tongue.

Moving inside of her, he was gentle, slow, showing her exactly how he felt about her, making love to her. The four words that had send her insane the night before when he had whispered them in her ear and doing so again was the beginning of her undoing,

"Sweetheart, let me make love to you." her head tipped back once more and a gasp found its way from her lips as she wrapped her legs around his waist, bringing him ever closer and deeper.

"Harder Peter…please…" her words echoed through the empty office, neither even caring if someone outside could hear them.

He nodded against her shoulder once more, his head having dropped there to feel more of her, he picked up his speed, thrusting in and out at a speed that he knew would bring them both over the edge. The sound of their slick bodies filled the office, moans and cried of pleasure mixed in with the sweet sounds of 'Peter' or 'Livia' being whispered into the air. Peter felt her tighten around his, her fingers digging into his shoulders and her legs locking at the ankles. She was close and so was he, his thrusts quickened, burying himself to the hilt and feeling her contract around him, "Oh GOD! Peter…please…harder…" she chanted his name over and over again, and he obliged to her, harder and faster, that's what she wanted and that's what she got.

Peter rocked his entire body behind his thrusts, each time hearing her breath catch in her throat, and loving every sound that came out of her mouth, doing the last thing he knew was going to bring her over, he leaned down, his thrusts only increasing in tempo and whispered in her ear, "come for me baby…" and she was gone. He covered her mouth with his to swallow the inevitable scream that would come from her, something he had learned the night before. She clung to him as he rode out her orgasm, feeling her tighten and convulse around him. She pulled him closer wanting to feel him come with her and with the last few thrusts, she met his hips half way, burying him deeper inside of her until he came, groaning her name and spilling into her. His thrusts didn't slow for a few moments, riding out both of their orgasms before he was even physically able to slow down.

Once he did, Peter looked over Olivia, who was resting underneath him, her eyes were closed and she had a lazy smile on her face. He watched as her eyes fluttered open and locked with his.

"wow…" was all she could say as he wiped the sweat from around her forehead, kissing her lips gently. He rested inside of her for longer than he thought he could, just wanting to remember the feel of having her around him. "

You are amazing, you know that…" he watched her blush as he spoke to her, moving hair from her face and kissing her cheek, before slowly and gently pulling out of her, laughing at the whimper of protest from her as he did so.

He reached over the side of the couch, pulling the blanket from the top and wrapping it around their bodies, they changed position so that he was laying on the couch and she above him, resting her head on his chest, her right leg thrown over his waist and her arms wrapped around him tightly. They were silent for a moment before Peter spoke, "

You know I have been wondering something…" she didn't really reply, just letting out a sleepy, "hmm" which he laughed at and continued, "Why do you have a couch in here with a blanket?" He felt her nuzzle his chest for a moment before answering,

"Well…after I got back and we having to hang around here for a few of the cases, I had it brought in so I could sleep here. I ended up getting more sleep there than I did at my house so I kept it."

Peter didn't have to ask why she got more sleep here so he just nodded and rubbed her arm gently, trying sooth whatever she was feeling.

"And now…" He had hoped that that had changed, he had been wanting to ask for a while, how she was sleeping but he was always afraid of what she might say. "

And now…I sleep better in your bed…" she smiled up at him and he laughed, nodded and placed a kiss on her lips, seeing her smile brighten after he pulled away. "Peter…I…" she cut off, unsure of how to finished but the finger that had started running over her cheek gently was encouragement enough, "…I've known this for a long time and I think you should know…I…I love you." the last three words were whispered out, gently and unsure. Peter's smile faded and then grew to about three times the size of what it was before, he brought her up to him, kissing her so deeply that if she wasn't so worried about what he would say she would have thought he was trying to kill her.

"Oh Livia, sweetheart, I love you too." Olivia swallowed down the tears that had formed, rested her head back onto his chest and tightened her grip on him, he did the same to her, his arms tightening around her. Silence stretched between them for more than 15 minutes before she spoke.

"Where is Walter? Not that I really want to know, just so if we have to get dressed any time soon, I would like to know…" he laughed and kissed her on the top of the head.

"Sleep baby, last time I saw him he was walking towards the CCTV room, he usually goes there to get high because there are no cameras in there. Sleep, he isn't coming to find us any time soon." She nodded against his chest and let her eyes flutter shut, quickly falling asleep, Peter following suit.

Neither of them had noticed the blinking red light in the top corner of the room, signaling that the camera was recording.

**Please review! :D**


End file.
